Bonds
by Raidori
Summary: As kids they made a promise to one another and when they're grown up there are many different factors getting in the way of that promise, but he'll do anything that he must to make sure he fulfills that promise.
1. A new friend

**I got this idea when I was playing one of my favorite games, you'll find out what at the end of the chapter *^-^***

**anyway I'm sure you've noticed that I enjoy Naruto having a weapon other than kunai and shuriken well this time I've gotten him a weapon that is most interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**____________________________________________________________**

"Raaah....!" A boy with black hair tied up in a ponytail yawned.

"Geez Shikamaru, can't you stay awake through at least half of the class?" Another boy with black hair asked.

"Bite me Sasuke, besides take a look at Naruto over there." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked over at his blond friend and he got a red angry mark on his head. Naruto had his head on the desk with drool coming from his mouth, his book completely forgotten. Sasuke raised his hand and smacked Naruto in the back of his head.

"Oww..!" He whined. "What was that for Sasuke?!"

"For sleeping dobe! I thought you were at least more interested in this stuff than Shikamaru!" Sasuke snapped.

"Whoa settle down! So I've heard this stuff before and it's boring now." Naruto said.

"Wait what?! You've heard this stuff before?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yeah, Tou-san taught me this stuff already." Naruto smiled.

"Lucky." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey it's one of the perks of being a Namikaze!" Naruto smiled.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! Naruto! Are you three listening?!" Their teacher roared.

"Hai!" All three answered in unison.

"Okay then, what is Minato-sama's nickname?" The teacher asked.

"Oh come one give me a hard one, Yellow Flash." Naruto said.

The teacher let out a sigh and continued on with his lesson.

"Hey have you guys noticed that one pink haired girl? She's been coming around here more often." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I noticed that too, I don't think she goes here, I wonder why?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said.

"I'll know, when I ask her about it." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru and Sasuke just shrugged while they waited for the class to be over. Finally after FOREVER!! only two hours though, class let out and all the kids rushed out of the room and to the outside to their parents. Naruto spotted his dad but went to the pink haired girl instead, she was sitting on a swing tied to a tree.

"Hi there." Naruto said.

She looked up and saw him smiling, she quickly looked away and mumbled a hi.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Namikaze Naruto." He smiled.

"Haruno Sakura." She mumbled again.

"So, what're you waiting for Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"My parents." She said.

"I don't think you are....infact I think your parents are back at your house waiting for you to come home when you do." He said.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because the school building over there only has four classes and each class is divided by age, and you look about my age....seven right?" He asked.

She nodded and he continued.

"And since I've never seen you before except when you're out here after school lets out, so I figured." He finished.

"Yeah I don't go to school here." Sakura said.

"When do your parents expect you home?" Naruto asked.

"Around sunset." Sakura said.

"Alright!" He smiled.

He took her hand and led her to his dad.

"Naruto-kun there you are! And who's your friend?" Minato asked.

"This is Haruno Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan." Minato smiled.

"Minato-sama!" Sakura bowed and hid behind Naruto.

"No need to be shy Sakura-chan, but seeing as how Naruto-kun dragged you over here how would you like to come to our house for some food? You look hungry." Minato smiled again.

Sakura was going to refuse, that is until her stomach let out an audible growl, she blushed and tried to hide herself behind Naruto even further. Minato laughed and began leading them back to the Namikaze estate, Sakura still walking behind Naruto, her new friend. The Namikaze estate wasn't as big as one would think but it was a decent size, all three of them walked in then continued on to the dining room.

"So Sakura-chan, have you ever had ramen before?" Minato asked.

"No Minato-sama." Sakura said.

"You're in for a treat then Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura sat there confused, what was so great about ramen? Her thoughts were cut short by a heavenly aroma coming from the bowl infront of her, she looked down and saw noodles sitting in a brown broth with some vegetables and meat in there too. She looked from Minato to Naruto and saw that they both were digging in, deciding that if they liked it that it couldn't be all that bad. She picked up the chopsticks next to her and slowly brought some noodles to her mouth, she slurped the rest up but stopped.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Don't you like it?" Naruto asked.

She didn't hear him however, her head was swirling in delight at her new favorite dish. Smiling she dug into the bowl even faster, Minato laughed and Naruto quickly began eating his as fast as he could. After about 10 minutes Naruto and Sakura had when combined eaten a total of twenty bowls of ramen while Minato only had three.

"I take it that you enjoy ramen Sakura-chan?" Minato asked.

"Yes, thank you for the food Minato-sama and Naruto-sama." Sakura smiled.

"Don't call me 'sama' just 'Naruto' is fine Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Um okay Naruto. I should probably get going." Sakura said as she got up.

"Wait a minute Sakura-chan." Minato said.

"Minato-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me, why don't you go to school?" He asked.

Sakura sat back down and began to explain.

"Well I really want to but my family doesn't have enough money for school. Tou-san said that if we have a good year then maybe I can go to school next year."

"Is your Tou-san's name Soichiro?" Minato asked.

"Hai." She replied.

"I thought as much, he's an old friend of mine. And if I'm right he's still a farmer and the crop hasn't been all that good recently." Minato said.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Hmm, well I've got an idea. I'll pay for your schooling and give your family some money for the rest of the year and hopefully next year's crop will be better." Minato smiled.

"You'd really do that Minato-sama?!" Sakura asked.

"Of course I will." He smiled again.

Sakura's face was split due to her grin. With everyone being done with their food they went off to Sakura's house. When they got there they found Sakura's father planting seeds, he turned his attention towards the group and his eyes lit up.

"Minato! It's been ages! Where've you been?" Soichiro asked.

"Well you know, fighting, raising Naruto-kun and treating your little girl here to some lunch." Minato smiled.

"I-is this true Sakura-chan?" Soichiro asked.

"Hai Tou-san it is." Sakura smiled and once again hid behind Naruto.

"Hmm, I don't like the fact that my daughter took advantage of your food." Soichiro said.

"Took advantage? I'm sorry Soichiro-san but she didn't have much of a choice, I kinda dragged her to our house." Naruto said while he scratched the back of his head.

"Reminds me of someone else I know...eh Minato?" Soichiro smiled.

"Yeah I suppose he does." Minato replied. "But I'm here for more than just to catch up and drop off your daughter."

"Oh?" Soichiro asked.

"I hear that Sakura-chan wants to go to school but even I know that the crop isn't good this time around, so I came up with the idea that I'd pay for her schooling and if you'll accept a favor from an old friend, give your family money for the rest of the year and see if the crop is better next year." Minato explained.

"Sakura-chan, do you really want to go to school?" Soichiro asked his daughter.

"Hai Tou-san." Sakura nodded.

"And Naruto-kun, would you be willing to be friends with my daughter?" Soichiro asked.

"Of course I'll be friends with her! You don't need to ask me for that." Naruto smiled.

"He really is just like you Minato, befriending someone of a completely different social class but he could care less. Well if you're willing to pay and Naruto-kun is willing to be my daughter's friend I see no problem with your proposal." Soichiro smiled.

Sakura smiled and hugged her father, then she went over to Minato and hugged him too, finally she went over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Well get a good night's sleep Sakura-chan because tomorrow will be your first day of school....and Naruto-kun will pick you up in the morning." Minato smiled.

"You'll really do that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! You're my friend after all." Naruto replied with a smile.

Sakura nodded and walked into her house. Minato placed a hand on his son's shoulder and led him back to the Namikaze estate while waving back at his friend.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Anyway I got this idea while I was playing one of my favorite hack and slash games**

**Samurai Warriors 2, and that's why if you've ever played it or the first Samurai Warriors you'll notice who I make Naruto seem to be**

**-Raidori**


	2. First day of school

**Well here we go agian! Time for the next chapter and just because I feel like it, I'm gonna put this on the same day as I put the first chapter so meh! *^-^* (just bored is all)**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_______________________________________________________**

Sakura woke up really early then waited outside her house for Naruto. She had made sure to dress in her best clothes for today, her first day of school, she loved saying that in her head.  
About 5 minutes later Naruto made the scene with a bag made of cloth in his hand.

"Ready for school Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I am Naruto-kun." She smiled. "What's in the bag?"

"Our lunch! Couldn't have you go through your first day with no lunch!" He smiled.

"Oh. Arigato Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

He just smiled and took her hand, she blushed at that. They walked towards the school building and walked over to the swing where Sakura was yesterday.

"Why did we stop here Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We're waiting for my friends, that's okay with you right?" Naruto asked.

"Um y-yeah, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Sakura smiled.

"I don't know about that, one of them is really lazy so you might not get along with him, I don't even know how I hang out with him." Naruto said.

Sakura giggled and sat down on the swing while they waited. Soon two boys with black hair came into view, one of them had his hands behind his head and had his hair in a ponytail, he wore a grayish shirt with green piping and a black hollow circle with a straight line going through it on the sleeves and brown pants. The other boy had his hair styled back and was wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the front, he also had on white shorts.

'Those symbols they belong to the Nara and Uchiha clans.' Sakura thought.

"Hey Shikamaru, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to his friends.

Both of them walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura this is Nara Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Hey hows it goin'?" Shikamaru said.

"And this is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto finished.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura." Sasuke smiled and extended his hand.

Sakura shook his hand and quickly hid behind Naruto.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"She said that she's just shy, but hopes that you two can become friends." Naruto explained.

"Oh....!"

"Well it's been fun but lets go into the building. I want to get the good seats again, and hey now we have someone to fill in the window seat." Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru and Sasuke went off to the building with Naruto and Sakura still behind him. They got into the school and quickly made their way to their classroom where they rushed the four seats in the third row. Sakura sat closest to the wall with Naruto next to her then Sasuke next to him and Shikamaru taking up the last seat. Ten minutes later the rest of the class filled in the rest of the seats and their teacher came to the front of the classroom.

"Hello class! I am Umino Iruka. I only say that because I notice we have a new student, would mind introducing yourself?" He asked.

Sakura stood up and began to speak.

"Um m-my name is Haruno Sakura and this is my first day of school, I enjoy playing games with friends and Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." She said as she sat down.

"Hmm, not much but it'll do. Now I expect all of you to give Sakura a nice welcome when you're able to see her." Iruka said and began the lesson.

"Hey...., why did Naruto get a 'kun' at the end of his name but Sasuke and I didn't? Aren't we your friends too?" Shikamaru asked with mock sadness.

"Well it's just that, Naruto-kun is my first friend so he deserves a little more." Sakura said as she looked away.

"Whooo...! Naruto's got himself a girlfriend!" Sasuke joked.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped.

All three were taken back, that was the harshest thing Sakura had said to any of them. Shrugging it off they listened to Iruka's lesson. Iruka went on about how Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Fugaku had once been bitter enemies and...blah blah blah. Naruto was messing with his pencil as was Sasuke, they already knew this story, Shikamaru and Sakura however were listening.

"And so class that is how Minato-sama got his name 'The Yellow Flash' and how Fugaku-sama got his 'Kagemusha'. Now go to lunch." Iruka said.

"Whoo!" Naruto shouted.

He took Sakura's hand and quickly ran out of the room saving her from the glares of a few female students. He led her to the swing on the tree. She sat down and Naruto put a bento box in her hands.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled.

"No problem Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled back.

They ate their lunch in silence then Shikamaru and Sasuke plopped down next to them.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Naruto joked.

"Troublesome people." Shikamaru yawned and began eating his lunch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Shikamaru then ate his own lunch. Half an hour later they were all called in and Iruka began his lesson again, this time Naruto fell alseep on Sakura's shoulder and Sasuke fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder. The girls in the class, mainly the ones that were Naruto's age sent glares at Sakura, one day and already the new girl had "their" Naruto-kun sleeping on her shoulder. Sakura blushed at how close Naruto was and tried to shrug him off but he kept mumbling something.

"Mmmn...you're real comfy." He mumbled.

Sakura blushed an even darker shade but oddly enough let him stay on her shoulder. She noticed that entire class had grown quiet, she looked ahead and saw their teacher put his finger to his lips indicating to stay quiet. He went under his desk and pulled out a small sphere of wood, taking proper aim he threw it and it bounced off Naruto's head and into Sasuke's mouth.

"Oww....!"

"Ewww!!"

"What the hell Iruka-sensei?!" Both of them yelled.

"Stop falling alseep! This stuff is important!" Iruka snapped.

"But we already know all this stuff!" Both of them whined.

They put their heads together and sinked out of vision, the class laughed while Iruka got an three angry marks on his head.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Get out from under the desk before I give you both detention!" Iruka warned.

Both of them shot out from under the desk and sat at attention, Iruka smirked he knew the one thing that could get any of the little trio of theirs to pay attention.

"Now then as I was saying Minato-sama and Fugaku-sama fought off a large force of....blah blah blah." Iruka droned on.

Naruto tried his best to look interested as did Sasuke, they looked over and saw Shikamaru with his usual bored expression while Sakura was scribbiling down notes at a pace that may set the paper on fire. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother then back to Sakura.

"Um Sakura-chan? If you go any faster I think the paper catch on fire." Naruto said.

"Quiet, I'm taking notes." Sakura said.

"I see that." Sasuke said.

"Shhh!" She sushed them.

They looked at eachother again and sighed.

The school day finally ended and Sakura was so happy, she officially had three friends and had a great day at school and now her best friend Naruto was walking her home.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" He asked back.

"Thanks for being my friend." She smiled.

"Thanks for being mine." He smiled back.

They made it to her house and said their goodbyes.

**____________________________________________________________**

**Yeah not as long as the first chapter but I just thought it would be nice for yall to know what Sakura has to go through almost everyday at school now *^-^***

**anyway til next time**

**-Raidori**


	3. Dreams and Promises of Marriage?

**Eh, I've got nothing to say except what I'm saying right here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Sakura was in the school's small library pouring over different scrolls and other types of reading material. It had already been a year since she started school and she loved it, especially considering her best friend never left her by herself unless she wanted to be, but unfortunately now was not one of those times for young Naruto.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan!" He whined. "We're missing lunch by being in here!"

"No we're not, our lunch is right there, you just don't wanna open it and trick me to go outside." Sakura said.

"You're so smart Sakura-chan, that's probably why you're going to be some royal advisor or something when you grow up!" He smiled.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." Sakura blushed at his compliment.

He smiled at her and continued to fiddle with his chopsticks, he would try to stand one up on the other one, but it never worked.

"Hey what're you two doing in here?" Sasuke asked as he walked in with Shikamaru behind him.

"Sakura-chan is studying." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru chuckled at Naruto's problem, he never did like the library. They sat down and began to eat their lunch while Sakura studied and took small bites of food from Naruto's chopsticks that he'd hold up to her.

"Dude, in one year she's turned you into her slave." Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled.

They ate their lunch, went back to class, then Sakura dragged Naruto back to the library.

"Ugh, why Sakura-chan?" He whined.

"Because I want to study some more." She said.

"Too much studying and you're going to fry your brain." He joked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

She picked up the reading material she had left before they went back to class and began to read again while Naruto sat in his own seat and sighed. She went through book after book and scroll after scroll and soon the sun began to set leaving the entire village in a goldish reddish glow.

"Can we go now Sakura-chan? I'm so bored....!" Naruto whined.

"Okay you big baby." Sakura said.

"Finally! Come on lets go up to that hill to watch the sunset!" He suggested.

"Kay' Naruto-kun." She smiled.

They hurried off from the school library and up to the hill that overlooked the village where they were able to see the sun dip down past the hills. Both eight-year-old children slid down against the one tree that stood on the hill. Sakura looked over at him and saw his face with a content look, he looked over at her and she looked away.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun." She replied.

He smiled and continued to watch the sunset, unaware of Sakura's eyes looking at him.

'He's so cute...but I can't tell him that, he'd probably think I'm weird and never want to see me again.' Sakura thought sadly.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

"What's your dream when you grow up?" He asked.

"What's your dream?" She asked back.

"No fair! I asked you first!" He whined.

"If you tell me your dream I'll tell you mine." She smiled.

"Okay, my dream is to become a great warrior like Tou-san! And be known far and wide for my great fighting skills!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled back but she could never see Naruto doing that, she could never see him killing anyone, she could never see her Naruto-kun with blood on his hands. He was too innocent for things like that, right?

"So then Sakura-chan what's your dream?" He asked again.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't think that I'm a bad person and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Sakura said.

"Okay I promise!" He promised. "Now hurry up and tell me!"

"Hehehe, my dream is to marry into a rich family." She smiled.

"Oh geez not you too!" He whined. "That's what every girl in our class wants!"

"No not like that! I want to marry into a rich family so that way I can have access to the family's money and send it to Tou-san and Kaa-san, after all they deserve it. I mean they've already done so much for me, buying me things that we didn't have enough money for, making sure I had a place to sleep everynight and dinner on my plate everynight." She explained.

"Oh....! Phew I guess that's better than just wanting to be married to some rich guy. I mean that's a very good reason." He smiled.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." She smiled back.

"So...Sakura-chan wants to marry into a rich family when she grows up huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Alright then........I'll marry you." He said.

"Wha-what?!" She asked in shock.

"You heard me...I'll marry you when we grow up!" He smiled.

"Re-really?!" She asked again.

"Yep, it's a promise!"

"A promise?"

"Uh-huh! And I always fulfill my promises!" He smiled.

"You're serious about this?" She asked.

"Yep! That way we can spend everyday together and you can send all the money you want to your parents!" He answered.

"A-arigato Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it.....really don't mention it, the last thing Tou-san and I need are a bunch of parents knocking down our door demanding that their daughter also be married to me." He said.

"Kay'." She said.

They sat their in comfortable silence while Naruto's words still rung through Sakura's head.

_"Alright then........I'll marry you."_

_"Then........I'll marry you."_

_"I'll marry you."_

She turned her head towards him and saw his smile as he watched the sun dip even further down past the hills.

"Naruto-kun?" She said.

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"You're the best!" She smiled.

He looked at her but quickly looked away to make sure that she wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"It-it's nothing Sakura-chan!" He said.

She giggled and grabbed his hand while they watched as the sun dipped completely past the hills and the light that had illuminated the village vanished.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah I know short chapters but they're good...right? please tell me I'm right! _Raidori the Crimson Knight_ commands you to say that they're good!!!!! Oh sorry went insane for sec *^-^***

**anyway stay tuned for the next chapter**

**-Raidori**


	4. Jumonji Yari

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, and well...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**___________________________________________________________**

Sakura was sitting on the deck of the Namikaze's back porch as she watched Naruto and Minato spar with shinais. She watched as her bestfriend of three years now get his ass kicked by his own father. She had read many books on weapons due to all her studying and as she watched Naruto she began to think about what weapon would be better for him than a sword.

Thwack!

Minato got Naruto on the top of his head which caused the Namikaze heir to jump back and curse.

"Language!" Minato scolded and hit him on the head again.

Naruto whined but continued anyway. Sakura noticed that Naruto wouldn't extend his arms enough and sometimes he would have to strike to the side even when he made a straight thrust to Sakura it seemed like he was trying to use the fighting style of a spear with a sword. When Minato whacked him in the head again and Naruto grabbed his shinai at the bottom of the hilt and used his entire arm to strike, she was sure that he was trying to use a spear.

"Um, can I say something?" Sakura asked.

Both Namikaze's stopped and looked at her, one calm and relaxed the other sweating.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that Naruto-kun, your sword skills...." She noticed his face light up with excitement of a compliment. "They suck." Naruto's face became dull and a blank expression made it's way onto his face.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Minato was cracking up.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" He whined.

"Well it's true Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"You know she is right Naruto-kun." His father shot in. "You strike as if you're trying to hit me with a spear or something."

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura-chan, since you brought this up, what do you think Naruto-kun should use?" Minato asked.

"Um, well I think he might have better luck if he used a Jumonji Yari." Sakura said.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea Sakura-chan, excuse me kids I'll be right back." Minato said as he went back into the house.

"Sakura-chaaan." He whined. "Did you really have to insult me like that?"

"Oh come on don't be such a baby Naruto-kun, and besides now I'm helping you with your dream because for all you know this might be the weapon for you." Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said.

Minato came out with a wooden Jumonji Yari and tossed it to Naruto, who inturn caught it. Weighing the new weapon in his hands he struck forward and then to the side.

"You just gonna stand there Tou-san? Or are we going to continue to spar?" Naruto asked.

"Heh. If you really want some more bruises I've got no problem with that." Minato smiled.

Naruto smirked and waited for his father to attack. Minato came at him with his usual speed but Naruto spun his new weapon just before Minato got too close. The Namikaze lord backed up and Naruto struck at him aiming for his stomach. Minato made the blow go up and to his side, his son used the momentum of that to spin and strike again this time at his father's head. He almost made contact but Minato put his shinai up just before the strike connected.

"Good call Sakura-chan! This is the perfect weapon for me!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled back and watched as they continued with their sparring, all the time watching Naruto. Watching the way his hair would swing from one side to the other as he dodged or blocked and as it pressed against his forehead due to the sweat of the activity. Sakura hadn't noticed, but as she watched her cheeks began to show a blush.

'He's so cute...and I think I know how he feels about me but what if I'm wrong? He did promise to marry me but, but he could've just being the nice guy that he is.' Sakura thought.

Their sparring ended an hour later with Naruto in the grass panting.

"Okay, why don't you two go into the house and get some lunch, I've got some stuff to do." Minato said.

"Kay'....Tou...san." Naruto panted out.

Sakura giggled and helped him up from the grass by offering her hand. Minato watched as the kids walked into the house, hand in hand, and he smiled to himself.

'Well, well, what've we got here?' He wondered.

The two ten-year-olds sat down at the table and two minutes later two bowls of ramen came out for them. They thanked the chefs and began to eat.

"Thanks for the idea of me using a Jumonji Yari Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"No problem Naruto-kun." She smiled.

They ate their lunch in peace then went back outside to play.

"So, what do you want to play Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Um I don't know, tag? No it wouldn't be any fun with just the two of us." She said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He said.

Sakura looked at him and saw that he was smiling, she arched an eyebrow, Naruto took a step forward and placed a quick open palm on her arm then ran away. It took Sakura three seconds to realize that he started a game of tag, she quickly chased after him. They laughed as the played for the next hour with Sakura being the winner of their small game of tag.

"Aww Sakura-chan why did we stop?" He whined.

"Because, I think we should get back so you and Minato-sama can keep sparring." She said.

"Fine." He sighed.

They walked back into the Namikaze estate and waited for Naruto's father.

"Tou-san, what kind of things did you have to do?" Naruto asked his father.

"Oh I just had to go to Fugaku and Shikaku's to give them something." Minato explained.

"Oh, can we get back to training now?" Naruto asked.

"Heh. Sure." Minato laughed.

Two went back outside to train while the third simply watched her friend get his ass kicked....again.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shinai-bamboo practice sword**

**Jumonji Yari-a cross spear**

**Anyway see yall next chapter**

**-Raidori**


	5. Weapons and Warnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_____________________________________________________**

Naruto was sitting on his knees next to his father while they looked at the stand that held the armor of the Namikaze. The Do was red with a pattern of gold lines running across it, the Kusazuri was basic red and the Haidate had a checkered pattern. The Kote and Tekko were red while the Sode were golden, the Sunete were red as well but the knee guards had a scale pattern. Sitting atop all of it was a red and white headband with six golden dots with a circle in the middle of all of them.

"One day Naruto-kun, you will wear that armor." Minato said.

"But Tou-san, what if it doesn't fit?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry it will, you see your great-great grandfather was skilled in seals and he placed them on the armor, so long as you can get it on the armor will either shrink or grow to fit you properly. And the reason it is so well maintained even after countless battles is because he also put other seals on it, if the armor is ever damaged all you have to do is gather chakra to your hands and place it on the broken part of the armor and it will repair itself." Minato explained.

"Wow." Naruto said. "Um Tou-san? Why is the picture of the clan's founder surrouned by fire?"

"As you know some clans have a kekkei genkai, in a way so do we. You know how Sarutobi-sama always used to go on and on about the will of fire? Well the founder of our clan was the one who inspired it, it was said that in one battle he called upon the will to keep him alive and was surrounded by fire, his armor changed, his eyes turned a whiteish blue, his weapon changed and his hair suddenly had a fire red color in it." Minato explained.

"If that's true then shouldn't you have that ability too Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Heh. That's what I asked my father and apprently when the founder of our clan died so did the clan's ability but with his dying breath he said that his true heir would ignite the will of fire once again." Minato answered.

"But then his son should've been able to do it right?" Naruto asked again.

"That's what baffled the entire clan, his son couldn't do it, and neither could his son, and neither can I." Minato said. "But as much as this may hurt Naruto-kun you might not be able to either."

Naruto looked back at the picture of his great-great grandfather.

"And one other thing Naruto-kun, I know that you've really taking a liking to your Jumonji Yari so I had a custom one made for you and put the same seals on it as the armor." Minato said.

Naruto smiled up at his father and they continued to pay respects to their clan members.

At the Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke and his father were sitting on their knees infront of their clan's armor, it was all blue only on the Sode had the Uchiha's fan on it.

"Sasuke, one day you will put on that armor and make the Uchiha clan proud." Fugaku said.

"Hai Tou-san." Sasuke said.

"And, I'm having a sword made custom for you." Fugaku added.

"Arigato Tou-san." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't be doing my job as a proper father if I didn't give you a warning. Sasuke, if you ever run into someone by the name of Uchiha Madara, do not engage him in combat, just run."

"Tou-san, why would a fellow Uchiha cause another harm?" Sasuke asked.

"Madara is a disgrace to the clan, he severed his ties with us but continues to drag our name through the mud." Fugaku explained.

"Why should I not engage him in combat?" Sasuke asked again.

"Because you know of our eyes and how we're able to read our opponents movements, well his eyes offer something else, his can determine where someone is hurt even without them holding the wound or without the wound showing, and to add to that he is also a very powerful warrior. Through all of his battles he has only spared one man." Fugaku explained.

"Tou-san, who was the man that he spared?" Sasuke asked.

"The found of the Namikaze clan, Ichizane." Fugaku said. "Madara said that he saw something in his eyes that kept him alive."

Sasuke looked back at the armor and continued to sit there with his father

At the Nara Mansion

Shikamaru was sitting there with an expression of absolute boredom as he and his father stared at their clan's armor which was just green Tekko and matching Sunete along with a gray coat with the clan's symbol on it.

"Shikamaru, when you put that armor on it will offcially mean that you are a man, and when you are able to use our bladed folding fan then you will be a warrior." Shikaku said.

"Hai Tou-san."

Shikaku looked at his son with an expression of boredom that rivaled.

'Can he really be trusted with the responsibility to carry our family's name?' Shikaku wondered. 'Well I guess we'll find out when that time comes.'

Shikamaru and Shikaku sat there in silence while they gave respects to their clan's anscestors.

**______________________________________________________________________________________  
Do-Chest armor**

**Kusazuri-Tassests**

**Haidate-Thigh armor**

**Kote-Sleeve armor**

**Tekko-Hand armor**

**Sode-Shoulder armor**

**Sunete-Shin, foot and knee armor**

**-Raidori**


	6. A Kiss Goodbye

**Sorry if that last chapter was boring but I just had to get their armor done so when I have them use it I don't have to freaking describe it during battle and take away the action But anyway here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"Happy birthday Naruto!" All of his friends exclaimed.

Naruto walked into the Namikaze estate and was greeted by Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Minato, Shikaku, Fugaku and a couple of the Namikaze workers. He smiled and rushed over to his friends.

"Congratulations Naruto, now that you're fifteen you can go into battle as a man." Fugaku said.

"Arigato Fugaku-sama." Naruto said.

"So not fair, even if it's only by months you're still older than me." Sasuke whined.

"Heh. Get used to it Sasuke." Naruto teased.

Sasuke smiled and slapped his back. Everyone smiled then continued with the party, gifts, food and many many congratulations. Sakura stood and watched while she held onto her gift for him.

'Cmon' you can do this Sakura, it's just a gift.' Sakura rallied herself.

Taking a deep breath she walked up to Naruto and tapped his shoulder, he turned to her and gave one of his famous smiles.

"Hey what's up Sakura-chan?"

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." She held out his gift to him.

"Thanks!" He took the gift from her.

It was a necklace with a green crystal on it and on either side of it was a metal sphere. He slipped it on and gave Sakura a hug, she blushed but returned the hug anyway.

"Meet me on the hill around sunset Naruto-kun." She whispered into his ear.

"Kay'."

They seperated from eachother and continued on with the party. He got folding fan from Fugaku and Sasuke, a shogi board from Shikamaru and Shikaku, and a noogie from his father. Once all the gifts were out of the way they went on to his cake, Naruto was staring at it with twinkles in his eyes, as was Sasuke. Minato brought the knife down and cut a big slice for Sakura,  
then just because he felt like it, he cut a small piece for Naruto, a very small piece, that however didn't stop Naruto from enjoying it.

"Thanks guys! This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had!!"

They smiled at him and continued on their way to their respective houses. Sakura turned around just before she was out of the door.

"Remember, sunset, hill, got it?" She reminded him.

"I got it, I got it." He said.

She smiled and continued on her way.

'I wonder what she wants?'

'Oh, how am I going to tell him?'

Shrugging Naruto went and put his gifts in his room.

Sakura got to her house and went to her room.

"Remember Sakura-chan, we're getting up bright and early tomorrow." Her mother reminded.

"I know." She said.

Sakura sighed as she sat down on her bare bed. She was wringing her hands in her lap trying to find ways to tell Naruto.

"M-maybe I should just say it and not think about it then leave." She wondered. "Y-yeah that could w-work..*sniff*...Oh I'll miss you so much Naruto-kun."

Sakura looked up through her window and saw the sun beginning to dip behind the hills of the village. She got off of her bed and quickly made her way to the hill, as usual she made it before Naruto did.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Sakura-chan wants?" Naruto asked himself as he stepped the last few feet.

He saw her standing on the top of the hill with her hands behind her back. He walked up to her left.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hi Naruto-kun." She took his right hand in her left.

They watched the sunset in silence, until Sakura broke that silence.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." She said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm leaving." She answered.

"Wh-what?!" He asked, shocked.

"I'm leaving." She repeated. "You see, Tou-san got a job from a powerful clan lord, to be his personal chef and it pays very well, and Tou-san couldn't pass up an offer like that so tomorrow we're leaving and we're....we're never coming back." Her voice started to break at the end.

"B-but Sakura-chan! You can't just _le-!_"

His voice was cut off as Sakura crashed her lips against his and pushed him back into the one tree ontop the hill. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock while Sakura's were closed with tears running down her cheeks. Just as quickly as it started it ended. Sakura pulled back and looked into his eyes, where she saw shock.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I shouldn't have...." She trailed off as Naruto's free hand came to the left side of the back of her head. "Naruto-kun?"

He looked into her eyes with a calm smile and pulled her in for a kiss. This time it was Sakura's turn to be shocked, but that shock was quickly replaced by joy as she closed her eyes again.  
She leaned further into the kiss while she put their enclosed hands to his chest. They pulled back from eachother and Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we won't be able to get married huh?" She said.

"Heh. You're not getting off that easy Sakura-chan. You think just because we're not in the same village that it'll stop me from marrying you? Don't count on it, 'cause I'll find you." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same, and they watched the sun dip down past the hills.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**See yall next time**

**-Raidori**


	7. Destruction by Madara

**Here we go again eh, well then let's get it done, need sleep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**___________________________________________________________**

It had been a year already since Sakura left, Naruto was still his happy self but you could see the sadness in his eyes none the less. At the moment Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were at their own personal training grounds, attempting to beat the crap out of one another.

"Cmon' you two! I'm even holding back!" Naruto taunted.

"Screw....you....dobe." Sasuke panted.

"What...he...said." Shikamaru panted after.

Naruto smirked and twirled his Jumonji Yari over his head, Sasuke regained his stance and held his sword infront of him while Shikamaru simply stood up with his folding fan in his hands.

"I still don't get how that fan is your weapon Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"It's bladed.....idiot." Shikamaru whispered the last part.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto yelled and charged.

Shikamaru sighed but tried to defend against Naruto's attack, key word "tried".

"Hahaha! Got ya Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he brought the blade to rest on Shikamaru's head.

"Get it off....now!" Shikamaru said.

"Tch, you're no fun." Naruto whined.

Just as they were about to go back to fighting a large explosion came from the center of the village.

"What the?" All three of them asked.

At the explosion

"Muahaha! I have returned! I Uchiha Madara! Namikaze! Nara and Uchiha come and face me!" A figure in the smoke bellowed.

As the smoke cleared they were able to see the figure. The person had long hair that went down to his waist and was spiked on the way down. He wore black armor with the Uchiha fan on it only it had a slash through it, he carried two swords one a simple katana and the other a large black sword that was slung across his back.

"Madara....!" Someone growled.

"Ahh, if it isn't Fugaku how are you? It's been a long time." Madara said in a voice with a demonic echo.

"I'll be fine, once you're gone." Fugaku said.

"Hahahaha! You always were so serious, you should learn to relax otherwise you'll die a horrible death." Madara said. "One of course that I'll be forced to cause."

"You'll have to go through me too!" Minato said as he made the scene.

"Ahh, Minato, you're looking as powerful as ever." Madara smiled.

"Hey, you aren't forgetting about me are you?" Shikaku said.

"And Shikaku, how delightful." Madara said.

All three clan leaders took up their fighting stances, Madara smiled and drew the sword from his back. He looked at them and gave one long swipe of his sword which sent a large blast of energy at them, they all jumped out of the way and Shikaku was the first to encounter Madara after that.

"Ahh, I've been wanting to see what you can do!" Madara yelled as he brought his sword down.

Shikaku put his fan up in defense only to have it split in half and get kicked in the chest.

"Surely you can do better than that?!" Madara yelled.

This time Madara brought the sword up on Shikaku creating a large gash on the his chest then bringing it back down. With an insane smile he charged Shikaku and sliced through his abdomen,  
Shikaku fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Pity, I was expecting so much more." Madara said as he brought his sword through Shikaku's back killing him. "Next!"

Minato quickly ran at the Uchiha with his own sword drawn and slashed. Madara simply held up his sword in defense and watched Minato's blade shatter against it.

"No way." Minato said in shock.

"You see, my sword isn't like other swords. It is the most powerful sword on this earth, capable of breaking any other weapon on contact." Madara explained.

The Uchiha quickly spun around and blocked Fugaku's attack, shattering his sword too. With a wicked smile he slashed both of them and continued after Minato.

"Your Great-Grandfather was so much more! You're nothing compared to him!" Madara taunted. "And now you're nothing at all!"

Madara ran his sword through Minato's chest and twisted it, Minato's eyes went wide and became lifeless.

"Hahaha! You're next Fugaku." Madara laughed.

He charged Fugaku with great speed and slashed his entire body until finally stabbing him through the chest and letting him fall to the ground.

"Ahh, that's so much better." Madara smiled.

Turning his sights on the village itself he set multiple buildings ablaze and destroyed multiple farms, killing a few villagers in the process. His eyes were now set on the three clan houses.

"Hmm, what to do what to do? Should I burn them to the ground? Should I pilfer their clan's armor? Nah, I'll let the houses stand." Madara smiled.

He turned back around and saw what could be mistaken as a shorter version of Minato running at him with a Jumonji Yari in his hands. He looked at the boy and smiled, waiting for him to get close enough he kicked him in the chest.

"You're lucky boy, I've not the time to deal with you right now, however if we meet again I promise you that you won't live." Madara said as he disappeared.

Naruto looked at where Madara used to be but passed out, as did every one in the village.

The next morning

All of the villagers woke up to the cold of early morning. Mulitple buildings were nothing but scorched wood, farms destroyed and animals killed. Sasuke and Shikamaru went to their friend who was sitting on his knees infront of his father.

"That man, Uchiha Madara, I'll kill him. I'll kill him and restore my clan's honor.....This I vow!" Naruto said as he got up.

______________________________________________________________________________________

*yawn* Finished this chapter and the next one should come out sooner than this so yeah

-Raidori


	8. Yourself as a Hat!

**Told ya this one would come out much sooner than the last**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________________**

It had taken some time but they were able to bury all the villagers who died in the attack by Madara, and were able to give burial befitting the three clan lord's too. It was a sad time for the villagers and they instinctively looked to the three clan heir's for leadership.

"You are the sons of the three great clans!"

"Tell us what to do!"

"Lead us like your father's did!"

Those were some of the things said to them on a daily basis and Naruto was getting sick of it.

"Fine! You want us to lead you?! Then gather all of your things and meet by the gates when you're done!" Naruto ordered.

The villagers quickly scampered off to pack their things while Sasuke and Shikamaru stayed by their friend's side.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke go get your weapons, clan's armor, your personal horse and all the supplies your horse can carry then meet me and the villagers by the gates." Naruto ordered.

They looked at eachother and nodded then quickly went off to their clan house. Naruto went to the Namikaze estate and began to pack everything he could think of into saddle bags.

"Phweet!" He whistled.

A Shire Horse came running and stopped infront of Naruto, it was black except for the line of white on it's head and hooves.

"Hey, Matsukaze it's time we get out of here." He said.

Matsukaze snorted in response and Naruto chuckled. Putting both a saddle and the bags on his horse he went back into the estate and began to put on the clan's armor. Just as his father said the armor began to shrink to fit him properly then he tied on the headband. Taking his Jumonji Yari he went back outside and took hold of the reins of Matsukaze and began walking back to the village gates.

"Wait right here okay? I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke and Shikamaru." Naruto said.

Matsukaze snorted again.

"Hey, Naruto what's up? What're we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"They want us to lead them, then we'll lead them to a different village where they can start again. Then we three will go out and fight for our clan's honor." Naruto explained so everyone could hear.

Shikamaru nodded and went off to the villagers to make sure they had everything they needed, while Sasuke stayed back with Naruto.

"Naruto, you can't be serious. We're barely old enough to fight! Let alone lead these people to a new village!" Sasuke argued. "And to top it all of my father died! I'm in no condition to help anyo-!!"

His small rant was cut off as Naruto held him against a building with his sword in his hand.

"Listen to me dammit! You're gonna come with us to help these people into a new village! Then you're going to come with Shikamaru and I and fight using this sword, Or else I'm gonna shove your head so far up your fuckin' ass you'll have to wear yourself as a hat!!" Naruto roared while pushing him further into the building.

Shikamaru and the villagers looked at Naruto and Sasuke, though serious it was they couldn't help but think it was rather comical.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Now come on!" Naruto said as he forced the sword into Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke looked at his sword then back to Naruto, throwing a swift punch he walked back to the villagers.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled as he held his cheek.

Sasuke mounted his horse as did Shikamaru and Naruto (still holding his cheek).

"Alright! To the nearest village!" Naruto shouted and began to lead the villagers out.

They walked for miles and Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke had to give multiple rides to the children and elderly until finally they reached the nearest village that seemed to be good for them.

"Okay, well good luck to all of you!" Naruto smiled as he continued on his way.

'Naruto.......you're something else.' Both Sasuke and Shikamaru thought.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Yes yes I know not the greatest chapter nor the longest but now things should be getting better so don't worry**

**-Raidori**


End file.
